The World
History Early History (1PI-2001PI) The oldest event recorded in the history books was the first Human Invasion, as Elves do not keep histories. Sweeping from the south as well as the north, the great Elven civilizations, built over the course of tens of thousands of years, crashed in the span of a decade. The elves, with their martial traditions tied on personal combat, were no match for the hordes of humans. When compared with humans, Elves couldn't compete biologically either. Elves do indeed live for, on average, another 30 years when compared to humans, however the price paid for this is a long gestation time, taking a year and a half for an Elven child to be born. All lands above current day Grantebre and below Old Grekpole were lost to humans. This was not the worst to come however, as the humans had fled for a reason. Following the first invasion, the Great Orc Migration crashed down upon the newly established human kingdoms, who massacred many millions of men, women, and children. It was these invasions combined that caused the Elven race to split into many subraces, as many Kings and First Citizens decided upon different routes to survival for their people. For hundreds of years the Orcs ruled over men and elves in the formerly human occupied lands, forming decentralized tribal kingdoms that enslaved the humans and elves in a highly stratified society that worked them to death from young ages. Finally, in 949 P.I., the human king Theodeur the Great led an uprising of humans and elves against the orcs, comitting a mass genocide of orcs and relegating them to tertiary citizens in their own kingdoms, forcing them to live out of sight in their remote villages. It was from this uprising that the Human and 2nd Elf empires emerged, living in harmony for many years, until the death of King Theodeur. Due to Human succession law, the Empire was split among his sons, who then proceeded to fight amongst themselves for the lands their father once held. However, the Elves had different plans. The elves invaded the squabbling human realms, and "reclaimed" their old lands, which had been inhabited by humans for almost a millennium by this point. The elves then enslaved the humans, as the orcs had before them, for a glorious period of 700 years. This empire was unnatural however, and near the end of the empire the differences between the subraces of elves had grown so much that they found little in common in this "elven empire".The empire's collapse was a slow process, taking over 300 years. The ruling High Elves were very much aware of this decline, and tried to prevent it by any means possible. However they did not have the manpower, and the human realms gradually seceded bit by bit, in a series of wars and treaties that took much out of the Elven war machine. Finally, in 2001 P.I., the Sceada mage Hylerin killed the last emperor, and the empire broke apart into hundreds of polities. Age of Blood (2002PI-2597PI) Centuries of war between the Elven remnants and wars between the human kingdoms led to millions of deaths on all sides. One positive of this period was a lessening of the racial resentment between Elves and Humans, as they were not diametrically opposed to one another anymore. However, this was not a good time for anyone. All elves except for Storm Elves fled their ancestral homelands and colonized other realms. The few non Storm Elves left are minorities in lands they had inhabited for tens of thousands of years, and they are incredibly aware of it. Some of these elves left and bonded themselves with Dragons, becoming more Dragon than Elf, and founded the Draco-Elf Empire. Towards the end of the Age of Blood, the largest threat ever seen has emerged from the east and south. In a span of 40 years the Centaur hordes conquered the majority of the known world, and threaten to engulf the entirety of the planet if not stopped by the Draco-Elf empire. However, the Draco-Elf Emperors are brutal and cruel, and are no worthy alternative to Centaur rule. But, in 2597, the entirety of the Elven Coast stopped their fighting and banded together as a united front, if only to secure non-agression pacts with both the Draco-Elves and the Centaurs. Once non-agression pacts were signed, the front immediately broke apart. Now, as there is an uneasy peace across the coast and word of more migrations is arriving, it is unknown how the world will change from this point onwards. Individual Countries City of Stagaris Arkhaikos League Axiao League Zodari League Amphirrox League Mixellene Kingdom Latinoethes League Latinkon Moetia Grantebre Sceadaland Vremdeland Lutzelland